La dinastya Pu
by Geremias12
Summary: Shampoo resibira la visita de su familia, y debera ser la susesora de Cologne, y aprender todas sus tecnicas y secretos.  Prometo, amores prohibidos, esenas xxx, y por ultimo buenas, peleas
1. La susesora de Nyuchetsu

No soy propietario de Ranma1/2 y no hago esto con animo de lucro y blablalba.. ya saben lo que sigue

Nota: en mis fics anteriores llamaba Xiãn Pu a Shampoo, pero resulta que el nombre correcto es Shãn Pu, que significa, "Coral en bruto" mientras que, Xiãn Pu, se traduciría como, "General Inmortal" asi que, lo dejo en Shãn Pu o Shampoo, dependiendo en que idioma se supone estén hablando

La sucesora de Nyuchetsu

-HmMH.. el tarareo interesante de una joven guerrera resuena por el Neko Haten, aun que normalmente, ella siempre muestra un estado de animo intensamente alegre, esta vez, estaba al doble de lo normal, inclusive al triple..

Shãn Pu, estaba bastante feliz el día de hoy, no, no era por que planeara una cita con Ranma, o por que este haya accedido a salir con ella, esta vez Ranma no pintaba nada en este asunto, por otro lado, Mouse se encontraba bastante deprimido, de hecho se sentía peor de lo que se sentiría si encontrara a Su dulce y amada Shampoo y el odiado Ranma Saotome acostándose en su propia cama, esta vez, Ranma no era la razón de su enojo, todo se debió a una llamada telefónica horas días atrás…

**Flash back, hace 3 días**

Ring..ring,, el teléfono no paraba de sonar, Shampoo tuvo que dejar la ducha para ir a atender, ya que su bisabuela no se encontraba y Mouse todavía no había venido a trabajar

-Nihao Chibi Shãn Pu, la voz era bastante Familiar, y causando un sentimiento de nostalgia, motivo por el cual no pudo notar a Mouse entrar por la puerta.

Shampoo solo pudo pronunciar una frase

-Hermano mayor!

BRAG, CRACk, SPLAS, el sonido de las sillas y mesas rompiéndose no llegaron a los oídos de Shampoo. Mouse trago saliva, Shampoo estaba hablando por teléfono en chino y había dicho la frase tabu.. "hermano Mayor" el sabia que Shampoo solo llamaba hermano mayor a una persona, y si esa persona estaba llamando solo podía significar una cosa,.. "PROBLEMAS PARA EL"

-en tres días, okay, Que?, que vas a venir a Visitarme?, que!, que piensas quedarte a vivir aquí!, Genial!, te he extrañado tanto hermanito!, te estaré esperando, si, okay no te preocupes, le avisare a la abuela y te prepare un banquete bien, que? Quieres hablar con Musse? Er bueno, veré si esta por ahí…

Musse hiso señas, y suplico por que no le pasaran la llamada, pero Shampoo estaba tan absorbida por el hecho de que su preciado hermano mayor vendría que no lo noto y

-Si esta aquí te lo paso,

-h..Hola?, si habla el… Mouse se quedó en silencio por laaaaaarrrrrgo rato antes de asentir con un simple "si , esta bien" la expresión sombría en su rostro cada vez era peor. Se tambaleo antes de cortar el teléfono..

-y? que te dijo? Pregunto Shampoo con inocencia

-Que prepare todo para "Ese" evento, ante la respuesta de Musse, Shampoo palideció, pues "ese" evento se supone seria el evento mas importante en la vida de una Amazona china, hijos, matrimonio, noviazgos, guerras, asesinatos, el fin del mundo, ganar 10 millones de euros, nada se comparaba con lo que estaba por venir. Ella se convertiría en una Mujer finalmente, mas bien se convertiría en la sucesora del Clan Pu, lo cual significaba, todas las técnicas de su bisabuela se le pasaría a ella, con ello el mas grande regalo que podría recibir un Guerrero… y eso eran mas bien dos regalos… que bien eran bendiciones también podrían volverse maldiciones…

-Así que finalmente ha llegado la hora, ¿eh?, me hubiera gustado haber hecho "eso" y lo "otro" antes de que llegara este dia, pero, no tengo nadie par mi..

- ¿¡Pero que dices! No estoy yo aquí? Pregunto Mouse indignado,

-Lo siento, pero, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, Para mi, tu solo eres un amigo, y nada mas.

-Haz oído hablar de algo muy de moda en occidente que se llama "Amigos con Privilegios", ante comentario, Musse término rompiendo el techo y salió despedido varios kilómetros en el aire, lo cual le permitió saludar a sus vecinos que viajaban hacia el sur…

-Baka! Eso solo lo hare con alguien a quien ame de verdad!, aun si esa persona no me quisiera, no tengo por que hacerlo con otro… El tono en que Shãn-Pu lo dijo era frio como el cielo, era un tipo de instinto asesino bastante diferente al que suele mostrar Akane, "no acepto premios de consolación" termino la amazona antes de calmarse.

**Fin de Flash Back..**

Y fue así como Musse termino con los huesos rotos y obligado a preparar todo para el evento

Todo estaba bien preparado, el Neko Haten estaba cerrado, pero el local estaba cubierto por fuera con distintos adornos estilo chino, y por dentro, mas bien, todas las sillas y mesas de madera y de hierro fueron llevadas a un deposito en la parte posterior del local, y en cambio, una gran mesa de forma ovalada fue puesta, la mesa fue hecha de plata pura, con adornos de oros en forma de dragón que asedian por las ocho patas de la mesa, y varias flores de oro blanco en la mesa incrustas con rubíes y esmeraldas que no padecían ser falsas, todo estaba preparado como si la realeza fuera a visitar el Neko Haten, cada parte del local estaba debidamente adornado, limpio y pulido hasta brillar, en la mesa fueron puestos los cubiertos, todo era de plata y oro.

Las riquezas que habían sido reunidas en ese lugar harían que Genma Saotome, rompiera inmediatamente el compromiso de Ranma y Akane y o de Ranma y cualquier otra chica para comprometerla con Shampoo, o de haber sabido de tales riquezas de la familia Pu, desde el principio, habría echo eso hace mucho tiempo, pero claro, Genma Saotome no estaba invitado a esta fiesta, incluso habían puesto un hechizo mágico para evitar que Happosai estuviera en ese lugar en ese momento

Shãn Pu, estaba vestida con un tradicional vestido chino, su pelo debidamente arreglado y cambio los cascabeles que sujetaban su cabello por unos de oro, incluso sus aretes serian la envidia de cualquier reina. Pues estaban hechas con de un material único en el mundo

En la mesa ya estaba preparado el gran banquete, solo faltaba el invitado…

A varios Kilómetros se encontraba, un grupo de hombres que estaban cubiertos con una capucha siguiendo a un joven bastante inusual, lo mas inusual era su pelo mismo, era de Un purpura oscuro, una larga trenza caía hasta su cadera, su cabello estaba peinado de manera en que sus flecos cayeran a los costados y dejara ver su frente, el Joven tenia la una blanquecina piel, y sus ojos eran de un purpura rojizo, las mujeres a los alrededores se desmallaban solo de cerca de tal joven, era el hombre mas apuesto que había llegado a pisar las calles de Nerima. Su ropa era algo inusual, una camisa china de un estilo bastante elegante, al igual que sus pantalones y el resto de su vestimenta.

Varios días antes

En el otro lado de la ciudad…

-Shampoo, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.. Un joven de pelo negro y camisas chinas estaba practicando junto a un árbol…

Ukyo al oír esto, no estaba muy contenta que digamos… pero es abstuvo de golpearlo hasta dejar que el joven artista marcial agua-transexual, terminara su frase… "la verdad creo que deberías regresar a china, por que yo no siento nada por ti, ni lo sentiré, pienso que eres un bicho raro y realmente me molesta tenerte cerca"

Al oír eso, el Rostro de Ukyo se ilumino, eso quería decir que Ranma estaba madurando, y estaba por tomar una decisión, y al parecer, la que ella consideraba su rival mas temible en cuanto a belleza y sensualidad se refiere, estaba por ser botada.. una menos en la lista y en cuanto a cercanía su peor rival era Akane, y solo tenia que mover las piezas correctas y podría ganarse a Ranma.

Ranma se tambaleó _*¿Por que tengo que decir algo tan cruel?*_ aun que en parte no era mentira, era algo demasiado cruel para decirlo... sin embargo, su compromiso con Akane dependía de eso… después de la pelea con Azafran, tenia que resolver las cosas de una vez por todas…

Ranma noto que alguien lo estaba mirando, era Ukyo con una misteriosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, *Bien, ya que la encontré a ella primero, terminemos con esto*

-U-chan!, que suerte que te encuentro! Dijo Ranma fingiendo entusiasmo..

-En serio? Pregunto Ukyo intentado ocultar su alegría

-Si, te gustaría dar un paseo? Pregunto Ranma inocente…

-Claro!, por que no? *_Esto es… se me va a declarar?*_ pensó Ukyo mientras que se aferraba al brazo de Ranma

Había al llegado a un parque cercano, Ranma se libero del agarre de Ukyo, y puso una cara seria…

-Ukyo, hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo andaba mal en el comportamiento de Ranma.. y Ukyo no tardo en descubrir que era..

-No quiero escucharlo.. Respondió ella. La tensión pronto rompió la atmosfera de felicidad que tenia Ukyo, esto no era una confesión, esto se sentía como si..

-Que? Ranma sorprendido... no pudo decir más

-Por alguna razón siento que lo que vas a decir no va a ser agradable… Ranma no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada…

-Yo..

-Cállate! Grito Ukyo mientras derramaba amaras lagrimas, "ya se lo que vas a decir", Ukyo volteo dando la espalda a Ranma… "solo dime la razón"

-"Yo… " hubo una pausa "…solo te veo como una amiga". Terminar la frase todo quedo en silencio…

"yo no te veo de esa forma" respondió Ukyo…

"Lo siento" dijo Ranma…

"yo, lo siento, pues ya ni amigos podremos ser" Ukyo se marcho sin decir nada mas… Dejando un gran hueco en el corazón de Ranma, pues había perdido a una amiga…

Ukyo no regreso a la escuela al día siguiente. Por un lado Akane sentía pena por Ukyo, pero por el otro, estaba feliz ya que Ranma estaba cumpliendo su promesa; "Prométeme que arreglaras tus problemas con Shampoo y Ukyo antes de tu cumpleaños". Eso fue lo que le hiso prometer a Ranma después de la boda fallida.. Ranma lo pospuso hasta el último momento…

Regresando al presente

*_Maldita Akane, incluso escribió lo que le diría a cada una_* pensó por un momento el joven de la trenza… *_estúpida Nabiki!, por que tenias que ayudarla?*_

No se había encontrado con Shampoo en los últimos días, y claro Ranma tenia mucho corte en ir al Neko Haten, así que lo dejo para ultimo momento, ya era el día de su cumpleaños, y era la fecha limite, de lo contrario tendría que dejar el Dojo Tendo, y su compromiso con Akane seria cancelado, además, Nabiki lo hiso firmar un contrato que decía que si el compromiso se anulaba, tendría que pagar por los gastos de el y su padre desde el día en que llegaron al dojo.

Y eso ya ascendía a los 100.000.000 de ¥ens

Ranma llego al Neko Haten, *Maldita _Shampoo, por que no fuiste a buscarme en todo el mes, de esa forma podría haberte dicho esto en otro lugar menos peligroso_*pensó Ranma, ante la idea de Cologne enfurecida...

Uf, Ranma respiro hondo, como se acerco a las puertas del Neko Haten… *_esto es raro, todo estaba bastante decorada, acaso será que preparo algo para mi cumpleaños* _Ranma se detuvo por unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta, al entrar lo que encontró fue… WOOOOWWWW, fue todo lo que salió de su boca al ver, un decorado tan perfecto, y tanto oro.

Ranma miro a la joven de pelo purpura que estaba frente a el, su belleza era resplandeciente, se sentía como un idiota solo por pensar en lo que se supone vino a hacer, Nunca la había visto tan hermosa, su corazón golpeo dolorosamente en su pecho dejándolo mudo…

-Que piensas? Tendo-Kun

-que es bastante sospechoso, Saotome-kun

Soun y Genma estaban escondidos en unos basureros en la esquina, habían estado siguiendo a Ranma desde que salió del dojo, Sabían lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, Ranma rompiendo el Corazón de Shampoo, y asegurando el Futuro del dojo Tendo. Pero conociendo a Ranma, este podría acobardarse, o podría terminar asesinado por la vieja momia de 3000 años...

-para que habrá tanto decorado? Pregunto Soun

-Bueno, quizás, como es el cumpleaños de Ranma, Shampoo preparo algo para atraparlo..

-HMMM, si eso es así, tendremos que actuar, no podemos permitir que eso pase!.. Ambos dos se escondieron como un grupo de personas desconocidas llegaron al Restaurante del Gato, uno de ellos tenia aparecía de ser de una familia muy adinerada por su apariencia, y sus ropas lo delataban como de origen chino… atrás de el un grupo de seis personas, todos cubiertos con capuchas blancas, mas bien parecía ropa de la india o de musulmanes. No sabrían decirlo…

El hombre mas joven, que no parecía superar los 19 años de edad entro primero con su larga trenza ondeado en el aire….

-Que hacer Ranma aquí? Pregunto Shampoo al ver al Ranma, entrar por la puerta delantera..

-Bueno, veras yo..

-Shampoo ocupada ahora, tu regresar a casa… ante tales palabras Ranma quedo sorprendido, al parecer Shampoo no solo no se acordó de su cumpleaños como el esperaba, sino que actuaba fríamente y lo estaba echando del lugar, envés de lanzarse a abrasarlo con su.. "Nihao Ranma!"..

Por un lado era bueno, de esta forma seria mas fácil decirle esas palabras que se suponía debía decirle, pero por el otro era bastante malo, ya que se sentía algo abandonado y herido…

Tin..tin, los amuletos de la puerta sonaron al abrirse la puerta, Shampoo al escuchar que una entraba, lo único que hiso fue arrastrar a Ranma hasta su habitación, lo tumbo en la cama..

Ranma termino bajo de una inusualmente hermosa Shampoo, y..

-sh..Shampoo, pa… para que me traes acá? Pregunto Ranma nervioso..

-Shh, calla, tu quedarte aquí y no hacer ruido… no dejar que te vean..

-Shãn-Pu, no crees que es temprano para andar haciendo esas cosas.. la repentina voz casi hace que a Shampoo se le salga el corazón, voltea renuentemente para ver al dueño de la voz…

-He.. Hermano.. dijo Shampoo temblorosamente, el joven que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, llevaba el mismo color de pelo que ella, con los flecos caídos a los costados y la frente descubierta, y una larga trenza que caía a sus espaldas, ojos purpura rojizos, sus vestimentas chinas elegantes.. –No es lo que… piensas. Dijo una sonrojada Shampoo

-Si, claro, lo que digas, los espero a ti y a el abajo en la mesa…

Shampoo se derrumba ante el mal entendido. De todas las personas que la conocen en china, justo tenia que ser él, el que la atrapara en una situación así de embarazosa… (nota, a ella no le importaría si fuera cualquier otra persona..)

Ranma levanto una ceja, no entendió nada de lo que hablaron Shampoo, y ese Sujeto por que hablaron en chino, sin embargo, había notado algo, ese sujeto era extremadamente poderoso, oculto su presencia hasta el ultimo segundo, y cuando hablo, pudo notar su presencia imponente, además de que parecía que Shampoo actuaba inusualmente educada ante su presencia…

-Ranma, por que tu elegir hoy para venir… Baka. Se quejo levemente Shampoo..

-Bueno, veras.. yo… en este instante, con Shampoo todavía sobre el, era imposible articular correctamente una frase para Ranma…

-No importar, tu hacer lo que yo te digo… Shampoo desviste a Ranma.. este se aterra y retrocede.. "espera no es momento para esto.. Quiero decir no vine para esto"

-Yo tampoco querer a Ranma aquí hoy, pero tu venir así que tu asistir a cena con consejo de Tribu Niuchetsu

-¿¡Que yo que!

-Ser eso, o cortarte la garganta aquí mismo, el tono frio asesino que Ranma nunca pudo escuchar antes en Shampoo hiso que se le erizara la piel y asintiera.

-otra cosa, tu cuidar tu lengua

5 Minutos después, Ranma había tomado una ducha rápida, y vistió lo que Shampoo le dio, era unan Ropas chinas que parecían bastante caras, además de elegantes…

Ranma se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Shampoo, y como era de esperarse, se sentía bastante nervioso, si alguien lo viera cenando con Shampoo, tan bien vestido, podría acarrear serios problemas.

El Joven de pelo purpura se sentó en el lado opuesto en el que estaban sentados Ranma y Shampoo, y otras seis zonas sentadas a los costados, formando tres y tres a los costados del Joven de pelo purpura, un tanto alejados de Shampoo y Ranma, mas bien para poder observarlos bien.

Las otras seis personas que estaban encapuchadas, descubrieron sus rostros, todas eran mujeres, una de ellas miro fijamente a Ranma, y este también la miro, ella tenia el pelo purpura, y una vincha roja mantenía su pelo hacia atrás, en el costado izquierdo de la vincha había un flor amarilla

-No esperaba verte aquí, Yerno, dijo la joven mujer que no parecía tener mas de 17 años de edad, pero por su forma de expresarse y por su voz podría decirse que rondaba entre los 21 años de edad.

-Yerno?, acaso es usted la madre de Shampoo? Pregunto Ranma, ante eso, Tanto Shampoo y el Joven de pelo purpura hicieron una mueca.. Pero no dijeron nada…

-Jajaja, es normal que no me reconozcas, después de todo tu solo conoces mi forma anciana, soy Kolon (cologne), la bisabuela

-Que, espera, eres la vieja arrugada?, normalmente Ranma recibiría una represaría por referirse a ella de ese modo, pero esta vez no… en vez de eso, Shampoo dio un codazo a su costado

OUCH!..

-Ranma, si no cuidas tu lengua , la perderás, amenazo Shampoo susurrando, para la sorpresa de Ranma esta hablo en un japonés perfecto, en lugar del torpe japonés que habla a diario, Ranma asintió nuevamente

-Bueno, Ranma te presento a mi Hermano, Xiãn Pu

-¿¡Hermano! Ranma sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos antes de decir algo torpe…"¿por que tienen el mismo nombre?"

-De que hablas, mi nombre es Shãn Pu, que significa "Coral en bruto", el de el es Xiãn Pu que es "General Inmortal"

-Muy buen nombre, admitió Ranma cruzando los brazos.

-Gracias, respondió el hermano mayor.

-Antes de empezar con la cena, hablemos sobre "ese" evento.

Mientras, Soun y Genma seguían espiando desde afuera…

-Que?, de que evento estarán hablado?, pregunto Genma para si mientras miraba a Soun

-¡esto es muy sospechoso!,

-HHMm, tal vez debamos entrar a preguntar, dijo Genma cruzando los brazos..

-no nos van a decir nada si entramos así nomas… comento Soun también cruzando los brazos, e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Siguiendo con la conversación…

Chica1 -Shãn Pu, como ya sabrás, cada tres mil años se elige a una sucesora, tu bisabuela Kolon, fue la ultima en ser elegida, y la siguiente en la lista eres tu.

Chica2 -Todos los secretos de Niuchetsu y del Clan Pu, se te serán pasados a ti

Chica3 -Mantendrás tu juventud durante tres mil años (nota esta hablo en chino)

Chica 4 -Pero antes debes casarte, y tener hijos

Chica5 -Sin embargo, aun eres demasiado joven para ser la sucesora, además de que

-Originalmente, seria tu madre la elegida, pero, ella ya no esta con nosotros, agrego Cologne en un tono de tristeza

-Normalmente se le pasa al mayor, pero como veras Yo soy el mayor, y se supone que la sucesora debe ser una chica, es por eso que te lo dejaran a ti, hermanita

"lo entiendo" dijo Shampoo en tono normal

"así que, sin mas rodeos, ¿Cuando se piensan casar?, así también podremos pasarle los secretos milenarios a Ranma" pregunto Xiãn,

Ante tal pregunta Ranma intento tragar saliva, su garganta y su boca estaban secos, y no podía decir nada, todo lo que podía esperar era a que Shampoo diera alguna fecha lo cual causaría un gran problema.. ante eso..

-OH! estamos muy contentos de que hallan decidido pasar sus técnicas milenarias a Ranma, comento Genma mientras entraba por la puerta, ruidosamente y tomando asiento, claramente no escucho bien, o mas bien lo único que escucho por conveniencia es.. "le pasaremos los secretos milenarios a Ranma"

-Oh el futuro de mi dojo estará a salvo una vez que adquieras esos secretos y te cases con mi Akane, agrego Soun, quien también entro de repente..

Shampoo sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, el que dos hombres japoneses entren irrespetuosamente y se sienten un la mesa de la familia imperial de Nyuchetsu, era la peor ofensa que podría haber ocurrido

-Estamos muy agradecidos! y Sobre la fecha de la boda de Ranma y Akane, será cuando ustedes quieran, comento Genma, mientras guardaba los cubiertos de oro en sus mangas…

-Shampoo!.. Shampoo! ¿¡que tienes!, reacciona! Dijo Ranma mientras sacudía a la chica de pelo purpura que estaba en Shock por que dos idiotas estaban diciendo idioteces frente a su hermano…

"las técnicas solo serán pasadas al esposo de Shãn Pu", comento Xiãn en tono molesto

"pero si, Ranma es el prometido de Akane" comento Soun

"entonces Ranma no recibirá nada" Dijo Xiãn

"pero a quien se las pasara entonces? A ese chico pato bobo?" pregunto Genma antes de echarse a Reír, "Ranma lo derrotaría con todas sus extremidades atadas a la espalda".. jajaja Genma rio nuevamente "nunca encontrara nadie mas apto que Ranma" termino triunfal, colocando su mano en el hombro de Xiãn

Todas las mujeres alrededor se levantaron de pronto, pero Xiãn levanto la mano y las detuvo

Riiing…Riiiing!, el teléfono sonó en la residencia Tendo...

-Hola, esta hablando a la residencia Tendo, dijo Kasumi al contestar el teléfono "Habla Kasumi, que? Ranma? ¿Qué!, ¿que están en problemas! , Espera, ¿están arrestados!" Kasumi casi dejo caer el teléfono al oír eso.

-Nabiki!, Akane! Vengan Rápido, Papa y el Tío Soun están en Problemas!

-Que pasa Kasumi? Pregunto Akane preocupada

-Arrestaron a papa y al tío Genma

-Maldita sea! Voy a por mi monedero, se quejo Nabiki mientras regresaba a su habitación

-Que fue lo que sucedió? Pregunto Akane

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero, creo que es algo que paso en el Neko Haten, contesto Kasumi dudosa

-Oh no!, Ranma fue ahí, y si Intentaron hacerle algo?

…

Plas! Como Xiãn aplaudió, Soun y Genma fueron golpeados hasta dejarlos ensangrentados e inconscientes en el suelo, Ranma no dijo o hiso nada para ayudarlos, de echo también los golpeo "Odio que me espíen!" se quejo cuando hundió su puño en el rostro de Soun y luego su pie fue enterrado en el rostro de su padre.

Xiãn miro a Una de las chicas "Hazlo" fue todo lo que dijo, la chica obedeció entendiendo la orden, coloco unas esposas a Soun y a Genma. Pero claro estos artistas marciales sobre humanos no se dejarían atrapar tan fácilmente, "estas esposas no nos detendrán!"Exclamo Genma mientras liberó su aura de batalla seguido por Soun, Ranma estaba impresionado nunca antes había visto a su padre mostrando tanta fuerza, probablemente producto de su deseo de no ir a prisión,

GRRRRR, gruñeron Soun y Genma mientras elevaban su ki..

-"Hombres idiotas, perder el tiempo," dijo Shampoo enojada..

-no nos rendiremos, dijo Soun mientras elevo su ki al máximo..

GRRRRR: Genma se ponía cada vez mas rojo hasta que POF!.. el hombre de mediana edad se hiso en los pantalones… Soun no tardo en hacerlo también

Los amazonas lo miraron con asco, y Ranma con vergüenza.

-Estas esposas, fueron echas para apresar a Maestros del nivel de Happosai y Yo, comento Cologne, Soun y Genma no sabían quien era ella o mas bien no la reconocieron, pero al oír que fue echa para apresar a alguien como Happosai, se rindieron miserablemente…

La policía llego en pocos minutos..

-Cual es el problemas?, preguntaron los oficiales..

-estos hombres, irrumpieron en una cena privada, e intentaron robar los utensilios de oro, Dijo Xiãn

-Muy bien, dígame los detalles, dijo el oficial mientras apuntaba los cargos que se les impondría a Soun Tendo y a Genma Saotome

No tardo antes de que Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi llegaran al Neko Haten

-Que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Akane al policía apenas y llego al lugar.

-Que fue lo que hicieron esta vez esos dos? Pregunto Nabiki molesta

-Oh dios, espero que nadie se halla lastimado… comento Kasumi tan dulce como siempre

-Bien lo que paso fue que estos hombres irrumpieron en la cena privada de la Familia Pu, dijo el policía.

-Familia Pu? Pregunto Akane

-Se refiere a la familia de Shampoo, dijo Ranma acercándose

-Ra… Ranma?, que estas, mas bien que haces vestido así? O ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?

-en ese orden?, pues, Estaba por cenar con la familia Pu, me tuve que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión, y aun no.

-Espera, por que ibas a cenar con ellos? Akane liberando su aura en modo matar a Ranma

-Por que llegue en un mal momento, y para no ofenderlos tuve que hacerlo, pero por suerte tu padre y el mío ya se encargaron de hacerlo… "especialmente tu padre" ese ultimo comentario hiso reanudar a Akane su modalidad de Matar a Ranma

-Ya que fueron atrapados infraganti y con tantos testigos, van a estar un buen tiempo en la cárcel, y la fianza será muy costosa, y empeorara si las victimas presentan una demanda formal, por daños a la propiedad, comento el policía

-Rayos! Nabiki ya veía una buena cantidad de dinero saliendo de su cuenta bancaria..

Akane por su lado dejo a Ranma a un lado inconsciente bajo una roca… -"Shampoo, nos conoces desde hace tiempo, podrías ayudarnos?" Pregunto Akane..

Ante eso Shampoo dudo un unos momentos, antes de sonreír asentir. "esta bien", la joven amazona se acerco a su hermano mayor y comenzó a hablarle en chino… "Hermano, asegúrate de hacer la demanda formal ya que eres mayor de edad, y de que pasen el mayor tiempo posible en prisión, y cobrarles bien caro los daños a la propiedad, y cuando salgan… castígalos personalmente"

"no te preocupes, ya estoy en eso" Comento Xiãn antes de fijarse en la joven peli azul que había hablado con Shampoo hace un momento.

Akane se sonrojo como el Hermano de Shampoo se acerco a ella clavándole la mirada, Xiãn era sin duda el hombre mas apuesto que Akane haya visto jamás y obviamente no podría ignorar a alguien así que se acerque por su cuenta a hablar con ella...

Ranma frunció las cejas ante esto.

Fin del cap. 1

Espero halla sido de su agrado y

¿En que consiste el "evento" del que habla el hermano de Shampoo?

¿Cómo reaccionara Shampoo cuando Ranma diga lo que tiene que decir?

¿Qué tan grave será el problema de Soun y Genma?


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

No soy propietario de Ranma1/2 y no hago esto con animo de lucro y blablalba.. ya saben lo que sigue

Nota: en mis fics anteriores llamaba Xiãn Pu a Shampoo, pero resulta que el nombre correcto es Shãn Pu, que significa, "Coral en bruto" mientras que, Xiãn Pu, se traduciría como, "General Inmortal" asi que, lo dejo en Shãn Pu o Shampoo, dependiendo en que idioma se supone estén hablando

-"dialogos"

-Dialogos

*_Pensamientos*_

_=Lenguaje chino=_

**Cap2**

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

Akane se sonrojo como el Hermano de Shampoo se acerco a ella clavándole la mirada, Xiãn era sin duda el hombre mas el apuesto que Akane haya visto jamás y obviamente no podría ignorar a alguien así, y que se acerque por su cuenta a hablar con ella...

Ranma frunció las cejas ante esto.

-"es extraño ver a un chica peleadora tan bella fuera de Nyuchetsu", exclamo Xiãn mientras besaba la mano de Akane, esta se sonrojó, y Ranma levanto una ceja y frunció los labios… "¿Me concedería el honor de conocer su nombre?"

Akane tembló de pronto, "Soy, A.. Akane Tendo" la menor de los Tendo respondió con voz apenada

"oh, que bonito Nombre, Bueno, ahora me presentare, Soy Xiãn Pu príncipe de Nyuchetsu, ¿me acompañaría a tomar un te? Quisiera saber mas sobre ti"

Akane dudo unos momentos… ella estaba esperando a que Ranma llegara gritando y la apartara de Xiãn o que lo desafiara, ella volteo a verlo, y este lo miraba con enojo, Akane también se enojo *_Si estas celoso por que no vienes a defenderme!, idiota!_* la menor de los Tendo infló sus mejillas mientras pensaba esto

Ranma solo volteo a otra parte *_Eres un chica fácil!, por que no lo golpeas!_*

Akane al notar que Ranma volteo hacia otro lado se enojo mas aun *_Si es lo que quieres* …_"será un placer" diciendo se fue con Xiãn

El joven Saotome solo pudo quedarse mirando con la boca abierta mientras Akane se iba con Xiãn, *_Maldito, ¿¡piensa que puede venir aquí y simplemente llevársela!*_ "ese maldito, se va a enterar!" Ranma se quejo en voz alta liberando su aura iracunda, sien embargo rápidamente se apago como sintió un aura fría como el hielo, un aura asesina que era opuesto a Akane… Esta aura no era el de alguien que lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente, esta era el aura de alguien que no dudaría en matarlo… era el aura de Shampoo

"TU! Maldita escoria! Controla a tu mujer!" Grito la amazona mirando con una frialdad asesina a Ranma

Musse se escondió bajo una mesa mientras observaba la escena atemorizado, bueno mas bien estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz, pues lo que estaba por venir era algo que el con gusto pagaría 10.000.000 millones de dólares para ver (nota: esta vez si tenia sus gafas…)

"Mas bien controla a tu hermano!" grito Ranma tratando de defenderse, generalmente Shampoo era obediente cuando Ranma se ponía pues el demostraba ser mas fuerte, pero…

"tu escoria! Como Mi hermano se enamore de esa horrible mujer violenta…."

"que!, que es lo que harás, son tu y tu pueblo con sus estúpidos rituales de apareamiento los que causan problemas, seguramente el es igual a ti, que siempre estas acosándome"…Ranma estaba asombrado por la repentina agresividad de Shampoo, pero *_esta discusión es perfecta, si le digo 'eso' ahora…_*

*oh, Ranma, si fueras lo suficientemente inteligente, ya te habrías dado cuenta de que esta vez no podrás ganar* Musse se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba eso..*deberías cerrar la boca ahora que todavía no es tarde… me gustaría advertirle, pero, NAH, no creo que el sea tan idiota*

"Deberías regresar a tu estúpido pueblo y morirte sola si quieres!, por que yo no siento nada por ti, ni lo sentiré, pienso que eres un bicho raro y realmente me molesta tenerte cerca, TE ODIO! No te quiero ni como amiga!, también llévate a tu afeminado hermano Playboy " *maldita sea, me excedí*

Musse se quedo con la boca abierta como en un estado medio en Shock…* ¡idiota! Si le dices algo como eso…*

Shampoo retrocedió unos pasos.. sus ojos se pusieron llorosos…. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho… y lo apretó con fuerza..Y no se movió durante varios minutos…

"Sh.. Shampoo.. yo.. yo no quería…" antes de que Ranma pudiera articular una frase… un Aura negro cubrió a Shampoo..

-"TU MADITA ESCORIA TRNASEXUAL! AQUIEN CREES QUE LE ESTAS HABLANDO!", la voz de Shampoo cambio radicalmente… de ser la siempre dulce voz que tiene aun cuando esta enojada, paso a ser una voz maligna… Ranma palideció, como la joven con el aura negra se acerco a el… -GOMENASAAAAI!...

Ranma cayo al suelo con varios huesos rotos, la mandibula bartida en dos, 7 costillas rotas, el brazo izquierdo y el derecho estaban desquebrajados en varias partas. Su pierna izquierda había dado un giro de 180°grados, -coff…cof.. Ranma tocio un poco de sangre…*es peor que Akane*

Shampoo se alejo llorando después de desahogar su ira con Ranma…

Por otro lado

-wajajaja..ajajaja… Musse se hecho a reír revolcándose en el suelo "idiota, ajajajaja, idiota, jajaja"

Ranma después de colocar bien su pierna…logro conseguir la suficiente fuerza para golpear a Musse con una silla… "idiota, ¿y tu de que te ríes?"

Ajajajaja.. Musse segia riendo aun después del golpe… "¿¡IDIOTA! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo asi?.. además insultaste a su hermano!, nunca lo insultes enfrente de Shampoo"

Una lagrima callo del rostro de Ranma *_me siento herido.._ *… "ahora que lo pienso, por que es su hermano es tan respetado, se supone que son las mujeres las que mandan en tu aldea, no?"

La pregunta de Ranma trajo recuerdos dolorosos a Mouse, "¿realmente quieres saber?" pregunto en un tono serio, el aire de tristeza forzó a Ranma a dudar un momento..

"si, realmente quiero saberlo"

"bueno, su hermano es especial, el fue capaz de derrotar a todos los guerreros de Nyuchetsu, cuando tenia solo 12 años"

"¿Incluso a Kolon?" (Kolon, o cologne, es la bisabuela de Shampoo)

"si, incluso a ella, pero eso fue cuando cumplió 16, pero esa no es la única razón…" Musse suspiro mientras trataba de conseguir coraje para contar la historia

"Una vez, un grupo de terroristas llego a la aldea, tenían armas de fuego, esos hombres tenían pensado abusar de todas las mujeres… pero.. claro aun si tienen armas de fuego las chicas de Nyuchetsu eran lo suficientemente fuertes y rápidas como para derrotarlos, los hombres con armas de fuego no fueron el problema, fue el grupo que llego después, eran guerreros formidables cada uno tenia el poder de Herb aproximadamente… la bisabuela de Shampoo no estaba en ese momento, y la madre de Shampoo murió durante el ataque. Y todos fueron sometidos y agrupados en un lugar".

Ranma abrió sus ojos como platos, y su corazón latió con fuerza golpeando dolorosamente en su pecho

"El objetivo de esos hombres era, tener hijos varones con todas las mujeres guerreras, al nacer los niños matarían a las madres, y luego se los llevarían crear su ejército de guerreros, Shampoo fue la primera en ser llevada, ellos no la dejarían pasar aun si solo tenia 13 años, los hombres se la llevaron y la tocaron"… Musse comenzó a llorar… "no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla en ese momento… por suerte, solo la manosearon un poco y no llegaron a mas" Mouse hiso una pausa… "

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Ranma se tranquilizo un poco al saber que no le hicieron otra cosa a Shampoo

"el hermano de Shampoo ese día había salido a arreglar algunos asuntos con los de la dinastía Musk, y esa fue la razón por la que no estuvo en el momento del ataque… el llego justo después de que se llevaran a Shampoo… el escucho los gritos de ella, su llanto desesperado, y rápidamente fue a donde estaba ella… el la vio.. Esos hombres la estaban tocando, ella grito desesperadamente, lloró aterrada, haciendo sangrar sus muñecas que estaban encadenadas… Xiãn los ataco con ira, mato al hombre que estaba tocando a Shampoo, le arranco el corazón.. y los otros hombres rápidamente atacaron a Xiãn… eran demasiados poco mas de 50… Xiãn lucho con todas sus fuerzas, mato a varios de ellos, pero sus ojos fueron alcanzados, y perdió las vista.. Aun estando ciego, todavía se logro matar a otros dos, pero un tercero le perforo el estomago… y cayo.."

Ranma trago saliva… "entonces que paso"..

"entonces… ella despertó… al igual que ahora, Shampoo fue rodeada por un aura negra… rompió las cadenas que la sujetaban y asesino a los otros 10 que quedaban" Musse cerro los ojos… "todavía lo recuerdo… ella se había vuelto loca en ese momento, fue dominada por la ira y por ese poder maldito… como un si fuera un demonio disfrutando de una casería, ella mato sin piedad a todos ellos.. Aun cuando ellos suplicaron por su vida, ella ni siquiera titubeo, pero no fue todo, no los mataba rápidamente… los hacia sufrir… ella no recordó nada cuando despertó al día siguiente.. y por ley, se prohibió que se dijera la verdad a ella…"

Ranma bajo la mirada… "yo.. no sabia, siempre creí que era solo un niña mimada" ante eso Ranma recibió un fuerte golpe…

"bastardo, Akane es una niña mimada!, ella siempre a entrenado dentro la seguridad de su dojo junto con su amoroso padre, sabes, las amazonas al cumplir los 4 años son abandonadas en un peligroso bosque durante tres año… y deben sobrevivir solas todo ese tiempo… si sobreviven a la naturaleza tienen que sobrevivir a un doloroso entrenamiento hasta los 15 años… ¿puedes llamar una niña mimada a eso? Aun tú que has viajado con tu padre por el mundo, el nunca te abandono para que sobrevivas solo, ya que el siempre estuvo contigo y aun si te hiso pasar una prueba similar, dudo mucho que halla sido por mas de dos semanas!"

Ranma no podía responder a eso. Era cierto, incluso su padre nunca lo abandono en algún lugar por mas de 3 dias.. al menos no hasta que cumplió 8 años y lo abandonó en un bosque por una tres meses..

"esta vez, realmente la haz herido, Saotome… no te digo que le digas que la amas o que te casaras con ella. Pero al menos deberías disculparte… aun que dudo mucho que ella se interese nuevamente en ti después de esto... "

UH!(mueca de dolor de Ranma ; orgullo lastimado)

"y, que harás tu, eh, Musse?"

"bueno, la presencia de su hermano me perturba así que me iré a casa, no podría soportar verlo todos los días, me hace sentir miserable cada vez que lo veo"* _además,_ _Shampoo tienen complejo de hermano mayor, con el aquí, mis posibilidades son menos que cero.._*

"ya sabia yo que ese tipo era un pervertido!"

"no, la que está enamorada de su hermano es Shampoo, pero pensé que se le había pasado después de conocerte… aun que creo que como no resulto contigo volvió a lo de antes…"

"supongo… oye! me dijiste que el perdió la vista, pero…"

"no te dejes engañar, el no ve con los ojos de su cuerpo, el ve con los ojos de su alma… algo que ni siquiera tu puedes hacer…. Aunque hagas desaparecer completamente tu presencia… el simple hecho de acercarte… notara tu existencia… por el lugar que ocupas en el espacio… y nada mas"

Mientras, Akane y Xiãn…

Ambos estaban hablando tranquilamente, y se había creado una atmosfera relajante y agradable… habían estado hablando de cómo era la vida diaria de Akane y Ranma, y su relación con Shampoo (me refiero a la relación Ranma+Akane+Shampoo, pero no en el sentido amoroso sino en el social, amistad, etc)

Claro, Akane le había contado un poco sobre como se conocieron, sobre los trucos que uso Shampoo para enamorar a Ranma y como este la evitaba, y las rivalidades…

Era una atmosfera muy amistosa hasta que..

"iré directo al punto, te interesaría participar en un torneo de artes marciales? en la división femenina claro esta", Xiãn rompió la atmosfera en cuestión de segundos

"espera, ese era tu intención desde el principio? Invitarme a un torneo?" Akane estaba algo molesta, pues pensaba que Xiãn tenía otras intenciones con ella, y al final sale con que la invita a un torneo

"Bueno, al principio quería invitarte a salir, pero creo que eso no va poder ser, así que, decidí que seria mejor si envés de tratarte como una mujer a conquistar, te trataría como una compañera combatiente " (Xiãn se refiere a que la trata como alguien que también es un guerrero.. solo para aclarar.. ¬.¬)

Mas tarde ese día,

ya era de noche. . bueno eran las tres de la mañana

Ranma entra muy sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación..

Cof..cof.. escucho a alguien toser, aun que estaba muy oscuro, su entrenamiento le permitía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad… "Akane… Nabiki" dijo el joven de la trenza tragando saliva… pues había llegado tarde en la madrugada y sabia que seria interrogado rigurosamente…

"donde has estado?" pregunto Akane con tono acusador lleno de su instinto asesino, después de sentir el instinto asesino de Shampoo, esto ya no afectaba tanto a Ranma…

"eh,, yo solo estaba dando un paseo"..

"a estas horas de la noche?" Nabiki se une al interrogatorio con su frialdad habitual

"YA DIJE QUE NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!; SOLO ESTABA PAESANDO!"

Akane dudo pero Nabiki cerro los ojos con serenidad.. "bien, parece que dices la verdad, pero"

"claro que digo la verdad" el joven artista marcial afirma enérgicamente

"bueno eso ya no importa ahora… mas importante aun es… ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?"

Ranma no contesto, simplemente abandono la casa sin decir palabra… estuvo acostado sobre un techo desconocido.. Recordando las palabras Mouse…

Y recordando…

Flash back…

Xiãn lo observaba continuamente… aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados en todo momento.. sin embargo el noto que aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados Xiãn sabía cada movimiento que él hacía por más mínimo que sea…

"No estoy aquí para hacer lo que habitualmente hacia Kolon o Shãn Pu… no te exigiré que te cases con ella… pero aun así… he de probar si eres digno… "

"y que pasa si lo soy?, no podrán obligarme" Ranma contesto en tono arrogante, casi como lo estuviera desafiando.

Xiãn no dijo nada… solo dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios… dio la espalda a Ranma y antes de irse "Ya te lo dije… no vine a existe nada… si te casas con ella o no… depende de que tanto tu como ella quieran hacerlo" Xiãn no parecía estar mintiendo o tramando algo… lo dijo con una serenidad aterradora… Ranma tenía muy buen oído… tanto así que podía oír los latidos del corazón de las personas cercanas… y el corazón de Xiãn era sereno y calmo… ni perturbaciones.. sin preocupaciones, sin ambición, sin malicia lo cual acelero el corazón de Ranma, como si se encontrara con un ser superior un ser iluminado… alguien a quien no podría vencer no importa cuántas veces lo intente, no importa cuántas veces se levante

"entonces, cual es la razón de juzgar si soy o no digno?" la voz de Ranma dudosa solo causo que Xiãn sonriera nuevamente…

"simplemente quiero saber si en tal caso de que decidas casarte con ella… serás capas de protegerla.."

"no creo que cambie de parecer, no creo que halla forma"

"je… aun así, quiero probar que tan fuerte es el legendario Ranma Saotome… quien dice no haber perdido nunca un duelo… pero te advierto… no será como otros duelos que hallas tenido… pues no importa cuánto me ruegues… cuando pierdas… nunca te concederé una revancha.."

"he.. Ranma Saotome nunca pierde! Y nunca rechazo un duelo!"

"entonces.. qué te parece durante el torneo mundial de Artes marciales que se realizara en dos meses.."

"ahí estaré!"

"je… te estaré esperando… solo no me decepciones… o lo lamentaras…"

Fin de flash back

Ranma suspiro amargamente, "Otra vez una batalla difícil… nada mas espero… no vuelvan a secuestrar a Akane.."… *Aunque ese tipo no haría algo como eso… tal vez es la persona más honesta que he conocido después de Kasumi… no habrá golpe del dragón que me ayude a ganar esta vez… *

Mientras en la comisaria…

"bien, la demanda formal ya está hecha… así que esos dos no saldrán de presión en un tiempo" expreso Xiãn sin expresión.. "Estas seguro de esto?"

"si, esos dos me han molestado durante mucho tiempo" contesto Kolgne

"no!, me refiero al de invitarlos al chico Ranma ese y a Akane-chan al torneo…"

"ah, eso… bien, será una buena experiencia para ellos.. aun que Akane aun no esta lista… tal vez… la haga pasar por un pequeño entrenamiento así podrá pelear al nivel de Shãn Pu"

"y que hay de Ranma?"

"el ya a tomado suficiente de la supremacía Femenina, es hora de que se las arregle solo"

Fin del cap 2

Que pasara en el torneo?

¿Como le ira a Akane en el entrenamiento de Kolongne?

¿Qué pasara en el enfrentamiento de Xiãn y Ranma?

no se pierdan el emocionante cap3.. spoiler(lemon)... no apto para menores


End file.
